Come back safe
by damnitjane
Summary: 702 tag. Lisbon and Jane discuss her going into a dangerous situation. One that Jane does not like.


**A/N: 702 tag. I loved the episode. I think it was perfect, and I really wanted to do a tag. It's only my second tag, ever, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to Lisbon's house and Jane was through the threshold, he closed the door and turned to her, his face impassive. Lisbon turned when she didn't hear his footfalls on the wood floor behind her.<p>

"What's wrong, Jane?" she asked, taking in his face. "You did want to come in, right?"

"I think this is a bad idea," he told her flatly, placing a hand in his pocket and waving the other in the air in between them. "This is...this is dangerous, Teresa."

"Jane," she told him, a small smile playing across her face. "I am a cop. I think I can handle a women's correctional facility."

Jane licked his lips and shook his head briskly back and forth as he pointed at her, shaking his index finger. She could see that this is what was bothering him all day since Abbott had come to her and asked for her help. For all he was putting out now, he didn't show any dislike toward the idea at work. She felt it was probably because he felt if he spoke up, it would cause disillusions about just how close they really were to the team, who was being briefed on Abbott's plan. Instead, Jane had shown a mask from what he was feeling now.

"The people that inhabit prisons aren't interested in making friends, and certainly not one who has the instincts to act like a cop even when she's not donning the badge," he told her, stepping forward and taking and long, sharp exhale of breath. "And, If I am honest, I can't monitor you in there."

"I don't need monitored!" she said in defense, crossing her arms across her chest. "Jane, I can do this. Trust in me."

"I do trust in you, Teresa. I just...I..."

Lisbon watched as the impassiveness seemed to melt from his features and be replaced with concern and worry. She watched him swallow, the lump in his throat making his Adam's Apple bobble in protest.

"I'm going to be okay," she replied softly, uncrossing her arms and moving forward, placing her arms on his chest and looking up into his face. "I don't want you to worry. You're going to be helping me from the outside, Jane. I'll be fine as long as I follow your lead."

Jane reached out his arms and pulled her by the waist against him, reveling in the feel of her warm body pressed against his. He put his chin on the top of her head as she turned her face into his chest. He knew he'd be heading the operation outside, but he knew from personal experience that the inside was the toughest part. He wouldn't have much communication with her, not to mention he would be unable to see her for at least forty-eight hours, when new inmates were allowed visits.

"Forgive me for being shallow, Teresa," he mumbled. "I just don't know how I can cope with not knowing what you are doing in there or what things are happening. I guess that makes me co-dependent, but so be it."

"We can't change it, Jane. Abbott already set it up for the morning," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And even if we could change it, I wouldn't. You know me better than that."

"Sometimes it feels like a fatal flaw," he responded, not unkindly. "I know you wouldn't. You are a good cop and person, Teresa."

"Most of the time."

She felt him chuckle. Both were silent for a moment, standing in the dim hallway clinging to one another. The only sound was the rapid breathing of Jane and the slow rhythm of Lisbon's own intake and outtake of air. Finally, Lisbon leaned back so she could look at Jane's face and gauge what he was thinking by the expression his features presented.

"So, are you okay with this?" she asked.

His face reflected defeat and understanding. His eyes held worry, but his mouth hung up in a small smile.

"Do I get to handcuff you? Maybe see the jumpsuit on you? Could be interesting..." he trailed off, winking at her. "Taken out of context, this sounds a bit kinky."

Lisbon laughed and shook her head. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, then I guess I am fine with it," he told her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "Promise you won't come home with a tattoo on your face or anything."

"Promise," she whispered.

"Good," he replied.

Jane brought his lips to hers, pressing the warm skin into hers and parting them to gain access and deepen the kiss. His hands felt the tendrils of her hair brush against his knuckles as his fingertips grazed her skin. Slowly, Jane brought his other hand up to cup the other side of her face, making the kiss turn from soft and needful to hard and wanting.

Moving backward in the dim hallway, Jane guided Lisbon back down the hall to her bedroom-their bedroom. He had laid in this bed many times. Had done things to Teresa in this bed he wouldn't give up for anything. They made love slowly and softly, raking in each other's bodies with their hands, lips and eyes. It would be days that they would be apart. Hellish days, Jane knew. He also knew that Lisbon was tough and could survive. But knowing he couldn't make sure that for her still made the uneasiness creep into him. It made his heart drop when he thought of Lisbon in a place known to dislike cops. And Lisbon was a terrific cop.

"Do you have any pointers you want me to share? I've been in the slammer before," Jane told her later, drawing lazy circles on her naked back as she slung herself over his bare chest. "I suggest having soap on a rope handy..."

"Jane..." Lisbon scoffed. "I think I know what to do."

"At least take your flip-flops, Teresa," he told her, trying to keep the laugh from exiting his lips. "That's important."

"Okay," she replied. "Flip-flops."

"I love you, Teresa," he said, changing the subject. "Remember that, okay?"

"I love you, too," Lisbon said, lifting her head and looking up at Jane. "And I will remember it always. No matter where I am."

He smiled at her and bent to kiss her, his hands tracing her spine with his fingertips, distracting her as his lips found her neck.

"Please be careful in there, Teresa," he asked of her in between kisses. "Come back to me safe."

"I will."

"I'm holding you to that."

Without waiting for a response, Jane sat up and gently rolled Lisbon underneath him.

Hellish days were ahead. They had to make the best of the rest of what they had of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mentalist, its actors or anything else.<strong>


End file.
